


Cherry On Top

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluff with ~suggestive themes~ at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on a request in which Bones and reader argue about whether peaches or cherries are better.





	Cherry On Top

The San Francisco sun greeted you like an old friend, tracing its fingers across your cheeks and into your hair. It coaxed you deeper into the concrete landscape. The wind whispered in your ear to remind you of the memories you had here, but you heard none of it. You felt none of it. After five years on the Enterprise, San Francisco no longer felt like home.

A heavy arm swung around your shoulder and the scent of leather and sandalwood filled your nostrils. The heat was already bringing a red tint to Jim’s cheeks, pinching them like a worried mother. His eyes were lost behind a pair of aviators.

A shoulder bumped against your other arm and you turned your attention to Bones, looking stern as usual but with a glimmer in his eye that you knew meant he was happy to be on solid footing again. His hair stuck up at odd ends and you reached to smooth it down as Jim told some ridiculous story or another about his plans for shore leave. You laughed when it felt appropriate but couldn’t concentrate on anything except the warmth emanating from the bodies of your best friends pressed tightly against you.

“What about you,” Jim finally asked, stopping at the end of the landing platform. He slipped his arm from around your shoulders and turned to face you fully. You tugged at the end of your sleeves and shrugged.

“Oh come on. You’ve known about shore leave for this long and haven’t made any plans?”

You shrugged again, dropping your eyes and wishing you had your own pair of sunglasses to hide behind. “I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about it since my parents…” Your voice trailed off, throat tightening. It had been two years since your parents died, but it was the first time you’d been back on Earth since the funeral. They were gone and along with them their house and what remained of your childhood.

Bones pulled you against him, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. “Why don’t you come stay with me? House gets lonely on my own and Jo won’t be down for a couple days. We can go peach picking.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Gross. Cut out the peaches and I’m in.”

Bones dropped his arm and took a step back, feigning hurt. “You know I’m a Georgia boy.”

“Yeah, you know he shits peaches,” Jim cut in. The three of you dissolved into laughter again before Jim finally said his goodbyes, leaving you and Bones to rent a car and start the drive east to Georgia.

You took turns driving and sleeping until you reached Texas, finally stopping at a diner to stretch your legs and enjoy something other than a drive thru burger. It was quaint and sweet, with all the Southern charm you remembered from when you were a kid. It was your family’s favorite spot to eat, which made it that much harder to step through the front doors. Bones wrapped his hand around yours, giving you all the courage you needed.

The waitress greeted you by name, calling for the cook to drop your usual. Bones raised an eyebrow at you but you just shrugged. “I told you I used to come here a lot.”

She set a chocolate cherry shake in front of you as she came to take Bones’ order. You took a big sip, not noticing Bones making faces. “I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.”

“With a straw,” you joked, taking another long sip.

Bones rolled his eyes. “I mean the cherry. It just tastes like medicine.” 

“Aren’t doctors supposed to love that stuff? Don’t you have to take, like, an oath or something?”

“Medicine, yes. Fruits, mostly, but if you want the health benefits of a cherry you could get something that tastes better.”

“Oh, like peaches?”

“I was gonna say cranberries, but now that we’re on the subject-” The waitress saved you from another peach rant by bringing your food. To Bones’ dismay, she even brought a slice of cherry cobbler on the house.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t save you from the judging stares Bones gave you as you purchased a cherry cola at the next gas station you stopped at. You offered him a taste, but he declined, saying that regular cola was bad enough for your body.

“You’re such a buzzkill. See, I think you’re just too innocent for cherries.”

“Too innocent?”

“Yeah,” sitting up straighter in the car seat. “See, peaches are an innocent fruit. They’re all soft and round and light pink. Cherries are dark and tart, which is why you don’t like them. You like sweet things, and cherries aren’t sweet. They’re sexy.”

Bones laughed. “How can a fruit be sexy.”

“Oh, Leonard Horatio McCoy. You have a lot to learn.”

You left your answer cryptic, allowing the possibilities to roam around Bones’ mind for the remainder of the drive. He tried to bring it up again when you finally got to his house, but you simply pressed a kiss to his cheek, took the keys from his hand, and promised to explain everything tonight. Bones wanted to say something smart in return, but his brain was still focused on the warmth where your lips pressed against his cheek.

It was dark when you came home, your path lit by a dim light coming from the living room, where Bones sat sprawled across the couch, book in hand. You knocked on the doorframe as you stepped in. “You wanted to see how cherries could be sexy. Have you ever seen someone tie a cherry stem with their tongue?”

You sat down on the couch by Bones’ feet and pulled a bag of cherries you’d picked up on your way home, popping the stem off one. After a few minutes, you stuck your tongue out to reveal a perfect knot. “It means I’m a good kisser,” you teased, dropping the tied stem back into the bag.

Bones snorted. “It does not. It also, doesn’t mean cherries are sexy.”

“No. I’ve got something else to show you that. Meet me upstairs in twenty minutes.” You winked at Bones as you left, eager to show him your second surprise of the night. Bones tried to pretend he wasn’t excited, but he was knocking at your door in less than fifteen minutes asking if you were ready. Honestly, he should have waited, because his heart damn near stopped when he saw you.

You sat, legs crossed, at the end of the bed in a black silk robe and a pair of cherry red heels. Bones heart sped up as you uncrossed your legs and stood, all but slinking towards him. You undid your robe as you walked, letting it fall from your shoulders to the floor and you swore you heard Bones whisper, “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s from the cherry blossom collection,” you smiled as Bones tried to pry his eyes from the deep red lingerie hugging every curve of your body. “And the lipstick,” you said, reaching a hand up to tangle in Bones hair, “Is called Cherry Freeze.” You bit gently at Bones’ earlobe, pressing kisses across his jawline until you finally hovered over his lips. He could smell the cherry on your breath and it made his knees weak. “Tell me, Leonard McCoy. Do you think cherries are sexy, yet?”

Bones slammed his lips against yours, tongue tasting nothing but fresh cherries and finally finding sweetness in it as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you back. He latched onto your neck, biting and kissing until his body finally reminded him to stop and breathe. “I think I can see the appeal, but I might need a little more convincing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
